Whatever the underlying physiologic or neurologic mechanisms, questions about loss of mobility, deterioration of motor control, responses to impending falls, maintenance of balance and postural control, changes in muscle contraction characteristics and maintenance of continence are ultimately biomechanical questions (Ashton-Miller &Alexander, 2003). The facilities of the Biomechanics Core will enable examination of such questions quantitatively, from the viewpoint of biomechanics and other physiological measurements. In particular the Biomechanics Core will contribute to the mission of the UM Pepper Center by fostering research Into the mechanisms by which certain predictor and modifying variables earlier in life may affect the expression of aged phenotypes. Applications of Biomechanics Research: There is ample justification for funding research and research training that help examine the role of biomechanical and other physiological mechanisms that contribute to the aged phenotypes as well as to physical impairments, syndromes and disability in elderfy people. The insights such research will provide apply to (1) designing diagnostic tests that can quantify precisely physical impairment in elderiy people, (2) designing more effective therapy programs for elderiy people who are already impaired, (3) designing protocols, such as exercise protocols, for prevention of physical impairments in elderiy people. Areas of particular interest include aging, gait on regular and irregular surfaces, mobility, fall-related injuries, as well as female pelvic floor function, urinary incontinence and prolapse, and (4) in transferring technology from bench to bedside. The latter goals are consistent with the CDC Injury Prevention Agenda 2009-2018 (National Center for Injury Prevention and Control, 2009).